The Do's and Dont's of dating Austin and Ally style
by pinkink10
Summary: Austin and Ally are sharing an apartment . They are basically flat mates except they hate each other, that is until they start getting feelings for one and other. Will this crazy chemistry between the pair effect the whole apartment. And to think, this whole connection started with a strew of disastrous situations. Join Austin and Ally in the best comedic yet romantic love story.
1. Chapter 1

Ally looked up from the box of tissues in her hand and sobbed again as she looked at the tv screen. Why was it that her life always felt like some rom com drama or a terrifying horror story when you know that some random, excitable girl shouldn't be going into the basement in the middle of the night just because she heard a noise and you end up screaming at the tv just before she gets killed. That is what it is like with EVERY relationship she ever entangles herself in. She ends up falling for all the jerks who end up ripping out her heart, if her life was a film then everyone watching would be screaming at the screen as she falls for yet another idiot that everyone watching could see is an idiot but she couldn't. This is a long winded way of introducing you to the story of how Ally fell in love with the blonde she calls her flat mate and how their relationship began with her falling for every jerk in New York.

* * *

" Austin Monica Moon!" Ally shouted as she entered the kitchen. He was sucking face with yet another blonde headed bimbo. " Austin!" she yelled again to get his attention. " Can you please come up for air long enough so we can talk!" Ally snapped irritably before waving her toothbrush in the air for emphasis.

" Ally, can you not see that we are in the middle of something?" he sighed as she raised her eyebrows in response. " Fine, fine, we'll talk. Ckatie why don't you go and wait in my room?"

" Kay, Kay!" she giggled.

" By the way Ckatie this is Ally. Ally this is Ckatie with the CK." Austin gestured.

" Ckatie with the Ck?" Ally asked with little enthusiasm.

" Yeah, Ckatie with the CK because it's spelt c.k.a.t.i.e." she laughed.

" Why?" She sighed at the giggling blonde in front of her.

" My parents couldn't decide whether it should be spelt with a K or C so they chose both!" she laughed again before bounding towards Austin's bedroom.

" Seriously Ally what's the problem now?" Austin groaned as soon as Ckatie was out of earshot.

" The problem is that I have been sharing a flat with you for 3 months now and this is the seventeenth time that one of your hook ups have used MY toothbrush to clean their teeth in the morning."

" It really isn't that big a deal Alls."

" Your in my bad books today so you can call me Alls just as soon as your dates stop using my toothbrush in the morning." she snapped before waving it in his face again. He ran his hands through his soft blonde hair as her eyes caught his abs yet again. She didn't know why he insisted on walking around the apartment with out his shirt on. Not like she was complaining...

" Ally?" he questioned before catching her gaze. Damn it, the second time she has been caught staring at his bare chest. She blushed a beetroot red as he rolled his eyes and smirked.

" Ally, seriously you need to chillax. And is it okay if me and Brooke get the flat to ourselves tonight? I've waited ages for a place so I could bring her around."

"Brooke, as in my friend Brooke! Austin if this goes horribly wrong for you I am not cutting her off the thanksgiving guest list so your going to have to just deal with the awkwardness."

" Don't worry, it's a no strings attached kind of a thing."

" A no strings attached kind of a thing? I cannot believe Trish and Dez convinced me into letting YOU be our new flat mate."

" Hey, you need the extra money for the rent payments and I need a place to bring round girls." he winked as she rolled her eyes.

" Fine whatever, I'll be having dinner at Jared's house tonight."

" Your still dating that geek?"

" Yep! 6 months as of next week." Ally smiled before clutching the toothbrush to her chest. "This dinner is going to be perfect."

" Yeah, yeah okay. Now if you'll excuse me I have an excitable blonde waiting for me." he rolled his eyes before pushing past.

" Okay, breakfast is in five and don't forget YOU OWE ME ANOTHER TOOTHBRUSH!" She shouted as he disappeared from view.

" Another hook up?" Dez questioned as he strode into the kitchen, his red hair flopping messily into his eyes.

" You bet, another cheese pants day?" Ally asked as she took in the red heads unusual attire.

" Yeah." he whimpered. Cheese pants always meant something bad had happened.

" So who was it and what happened this time?"

" You know that girl Lisa from the hardware store?"

" The one with glasses, braces and a pimple the size of new Mexico?" Trish questioned from the doorway in her pyjamas.

" That's the one. I've been buying random stuff from there for weeks just to see her and yesterday I finally plucked up the courage to talk to her."

" And..." Ally prompted as she began picking out the ingredients for pancake mix from the fridge.

" And she has a boyfriend. I should have known a girl like her would have been taken."

" A girl like her?" Trish remarked sarcastically. " Did I not mention the pimple the size of new Mexico?" she asked as Ally shot her a warning look. " Let me guess, your going to be out all evening at Chip 'o' Cheese before buying random knick knacks at the sketchy store downtown aren't you?" she asked.

" How did you know?"

" You always do weird stuff like this whenever you have a break up or a hard time."

" It makes me feel better." he moped before disappearing into his room.

" Why are you always so mean to him?" Ally cried over the incessant sizzling of the butter in the hot pan.

" Because he's Dez." She replied flatly.

" But being mean to Dez is like kicking a puppy! I don't know how you can do it!" Ally pouted as she raised an eyebrow.

" I'm in a bad mood Alls. It's 10:30 and I'm wide awake all because you have issues with your toothbrush! You know I don't wake up till at least 12:00."

" It's not my fault! Your the one that wanted Austin to share the flat with us!" She stated dramatically before waving around her pink pancake spatula. Speckles of pancake mix littered the countertop.

" The three of us just aren't able to pay the rent Alls and who would we have shared the apartment with instead. The emo girl, the clown or the old lady. Austin was our best bet out of all the crazies who applied to share with us." she reasoned as Ally flipped a pancake. Go Ally D!

" Did you see that Trish! I flipped my first pancake!" She squealed before doing herAlly D happy dance.

" Good for you Alls." she sighed before flicking on the tv. " Anyways, your only being weird about him sharing the apartment because you like him." she quipped. Ally's eyes widened at her best friend.

" WHAT. I like his abs granted but I do not like Austin! Have you completely lost it!" She shot back as Trish laughed. " Then why weren't you this upset when Dez moved in?"

" Because he isn't a total jerk to girls and I still think you need to be nicer to him you know, maybe you can cheer him up by hanging out with him tonight?"

" No, no, no, I hate Chip 'o' Cheese!" she whined before throwing herself dramatically on the sofa.

" Oh come on! I would go if I could but I'm going to Jared's place tonight. You know he would do the same for you!" Ally encouraged as Trish's judgement began to waver. It wasn't that she loathed Dez or didn't like him it was just that he managed to get under her skin in a way that she just couldn't explain. And let's not even go into the fact that he insists on wearing a kimono around the apartment, it's worse than Austin going shirtless.

" Fine why not, it's not like I have anything better to do." she groaned before disappearing into her room. Ally stacked the pancakes onto a plate and headed towards the bathroom in the hopes that she could actually have a warm shower. She knocked on the door loudly to make sure no one was in there as the lock was broken and began singing. Singing loudly in the shower was something she always did when she was excited about anything. She was finally going to have dinner at Jared's house as opposed to him coming to the apartment and having to create random banter with Dez, listen to Trish insult him and deal with Austin's boastfulness and constant shirtless ness. She switched off the shower tap and reached outwards in an attempt to grab a towel from behind the shower curtain. Grabbing a hold of the soft fluffy material she pulled it into the shower.

" Ally what the hell?" Austin's voice sounded from behind the curtain.

" What are you doing in here! I'm showering your perv, what's wrong with you?

" What's wrong with me? Your the one who just stripped me of my towel."

" What!? This was touching your private parts, oh my God! I just wiped my face with it!"

" You what?"

" Just get me another towel!"

" I can't there isn't another one in here!"

" Fine, take your towel back and go and find me another one!" She snapped before chucking the towel over the shower curtain.

" Ally you've gotten it all wet now." he whined.

" Big deal! I'm naked in here and it's cold! Go and get the towel." She yelled. " And stop smirking, I know what your thinking."

" Alright, alright, I'm going. We really need to get the lock fixed on the door."

" We really need to set boundaries in this house hold!" She yelled as he moved towards the door. "And Austin?"

" Yeah!"

" Can I borrow your car so I can drive to Jared's?"

" Is now really the time to ask me this?"

" Fine, I'll wait till you've been buttered up with pancakes first." A coy smile played at her lips as he laughed.

* * *

Austin was already dressed and in the kitchen by the time she had managed to find a good outfit to wear and placed all the towels in the apartment in the bathroom in order to avoid another bathroom fiasco. Phone, phone, phone where had she placed it? She hunted for the phone before realising that her tights had a hole in them the whole time, damn it! They would have to do, she was already late.

" Austin, I'm going to Jared's place!" she yelled at him from the doorway as he helped himself to the now cold pancakes.

" Okay!"

" So can I take your car or not?"

" No, I'm picking up Brooke from her place."

" Fine, I'll walk." She said before narrowing her eyes at him. He shovelled pancakes into his mouth completely unaware of the look Ally was giving him. "Don't forget to whack the tv before turning it on if your going to watch a film okay?"

" Okay!"

" And remember, if Brooke ends up using my toothbrush tomorrow morning or even tonight then your a dead man, got it?"

" Got it!"

" And dinner is in the fridge!"

" Okay!"

" And remember to-"

" Would you just GO already!" he shouted, it was always like Ally to worry about every little thing. He would never admit it to anyone but he actually found it quite cute, in a weird and annoying kind of way.

" Alright, alright, no need to be snippy." She rolled her eyes as he chuckled lightly before slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

The journey to Jared's house took longer than she thought due to the detour she had to take because a weird homeless guy had started following her up the street. She went round the block 12 times before he disappeared into the department store to take shelter for the evening. She had approximately 15 minutes to light a bunch of candles, set up the dinner and scatter rose petals all over the table. She knew it was cheesy but she always fell for these cliche kind of moments. Using the spare key she had been given she unlocked the door and strode into the dark apartment, the scent of Jared instantly washing over her. Flicking on the lights she illuminated the small kitchen and got to work with the candles before sticking the chicken she had bought in his slightly broken oven. Pouring herself a large glass of wine she sat back and waited for Jared to come home, she'd never surprised him before like this so she wanted to get it perfect. Absolutely perfect. Seconds turned to minutes and minutes to hours. Jared still hadn't come home. No worries, she topped up the glass of wine, sat back and tried to relax but the anxious feeling had begun to grow in the pit of her stomach, twisting and unfurling until she had to use the toilet twice. That's right, twice. Normally she didn't worry this much. Scratch that, that's a total lie! She worries as if her life depended on it. Where the hell was Jared? Had something happened to him? Would she be travelling down to a morgue to verify his body at some point in the evening? Ally shut up! She told myself before topping up the glass of wine. Again. She texted him a quick message but there was no reply. Bang! The door burst open as two people fell into the room. Her thoughts went blank, she couldn't breathe, she wanted to cry, she wanted to shout! she wanted to reach into the broken oven, pull out the probably burnt chicken and hurl it at the bimbo who was currently in a steamy make out session with none other than Jared. Neither of them even noticing that the lights were on and she was standing right in the middle of the kitchen, watching as her boyfriend entangled his hands in another girls soft blonde hair. She dropped the wine glass she had been gripping so tightly. The glass shattering across the floor sending shards flying everywhere and the deep red liquid running across the ground. She couldn't breathe. His head spun round at the noise, their eyes catching one and others. There it was, that look of fear and regret making itself known within his clear blue eyes. Clear blue eyes which were now cold and lifeless to her.

" Jared." She choked, she sounded so weak and feeble. She wanted to knock herself out of it and to just cut straight to the shouting but she couldn't.

" Ally." he whispered.

" Who the hell is this?" the blonde asked distaste fully.

" Who am I? Who am I? WHO AM I?" Ally shouted as Jared flinched. " I am Jared's girlfriend of nearly 6 months!"

" Is this true?"

" Yes." Jared whispered.

" You asshole!" she spat, whacking him over the head with her handbag before walking towards the door. " Don't you EVER call me again." she yelled before slamming the door shut. The thud of the heavy door resonated around the room as neither of them spoke. Warm, wet tears began to fill her eyes.

" Please don't cry."

" Please don't cry, please don't cry?" She spat. " What do you want me to do! Jump for joy that my boyfriend has been cheating on me."

" I'm sorry Ally, I didn't want you to find out this way."

" You didn't want me to find out this way or you didn't want me to find out at all?" She snapped as he winced at her harsh words. " How long has this been going on?"

" Ally, please don't do this."

" How long Jared!?"

" 2 months."

" 2 months! 2 months." She shrieked before bursting into tears again. She felt like she had just been kicked in the gut multiple times. She couldn't stay here, she wanted to leave but she didn't have a car. She moved silently towards the door.

" Ally wait!" he pleaded but she didn't want to hear it. " Just let me explain." he tried to grab her arm but she shook him off. Pushing open the door she let the cool night air swallow her. Looking back into the apartment just in time to see the chicken catch fire. A bubble of laughter escaped her lips as Jared rushed towards the oven. Ally shook her head, how in the hell had she gotten herself into this mess? The tears began to cascade down her face yet again as she thought over the last 6 months, over everything she had ever done for Jared. She punched in Austin's number on her phone. He was the last person she wanted to talk to right now but she didn't have any other choice, Dez and Trish were probably at chip 'o' cheese.

" What's up Dorkson?" he laughed into the phone. " How's the date with Jared going?" he questioned as she remained dead silent, staring at the phone

" Austin?" Ally finally managed to croak out.

" Ally, what's wrong? Have you been crying?" his voice became serious.

" Yes." She whispered.

" What's going on?"

" Jared's been cheating on me, he brought home another girl tonight." she choked. " I know your meant to be having a night in with Brooke but can you please come and pick me up." she sniffed as more tears began to trickle down her face.

" Of course, I'll be there as soon as possible."

" Thank you." She smiled to herself before hanging up. She must have really sounded awful on the phone if Austin was actually abandoning Brooke for her. She stood on the side of the road freezing her ass off as she waited for Austin to arrive. His slick black car pulled up to the curb slowly as he got out. His blonde hair was a complete mess and he was wearing a jumper over what looked like his blue pyjamas.

" Are you in your pyjamas?"

" Brooke and I got changed so we could watch a film."

" I'm sorry I ruined your night it." She croaked as he slung his coat over her shoulders and hugged her tightly to his chest. She felt so warm and delicate within his strong, muscular arms.

" You don't need to apologise." he chuckled. " How about we watch dirty dancing whilst scarfing down buckets of fruity mint swirl.

" What about Brooke?"

" I dropped her at home on my way over here." he said before opening the car door.

" Thanks Austin." She smiled. Ally had never been so grateful for Austin's presence before in her life.

" No problem Dorkson." he laughed as she rolled her eyes. He cared for Ally, that much was clear from the very start.

And that's how it began, that's where their story begins, Ally and Austin's. And how it all started with Ally falling for a real jerk. One of many might I just add.

**Thank you for reading, this was just a tester so if you think the story is worth continuing then please review. And have a good Friday:D **


	2. Chapter 2

Break ups were always the hardest thing for Ally Dawson to over come even when growing up. If history was anything to go by it would be at least 6 months before she changed her clothes, stopped watching dirty dancing or listening to Whitney Houston on repeat and eating fruity mint swirl and finally went out into the world. That is unless Austin Moon is involved.

* * *

" AND I-I-I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOUUUUUUUUU!" Ally Dawson sung the Whitney Houston song as loud as possible whilst waving around her ice cream scooper. She had stayed on the sofa for nearly three days listening to the same songs on repeat and eating fruity mint swirl non stop.

" What the hell Ally! It's 6:00 in the morning!" Trish shouted from her room before storming into the living room and unplugging the radio. " It has been five days! Get over him already!" Trish snapped before attempting to pry the fruity mint swirl from her hands.

" Trish! Stop it! I am not moving from this couch ever and I think that everyone in the apartment should come to terms with that!"

" Apparently your not going to brush your teeth ever either! When was the last time you took a shower or cleaned yourself up?" Trish questioned as she pinched her nose in an attempt to block out the smell.

" That is not relevant."

" You have been stuck on this damned couch for days and now I am sick of it!"

" I am not moving."

" Yes you are."

" I'm back!" Dez yelled from the doorway, momentarily stopping the girls from sending a bucket of fruity mint swirl all over the white carpet.

" Dez where have you been?" Trish asked in a low voice whilst slowly moving closer to the red head.

" Nowhere. Somewhere. Everywhere" he panicked.

" Put the bag on the counter and back away."

" She made me do it! It was all her and her puppy dog eyes and I couldn't help it!" he yelled as he pointed at Ally. Trish snatched the bag from his grasp and emptied the contents onto the countertop. Tubs of fruity mint swirl bounced onto the hard surface with a thud and rolled onto the floor.

" Oh hell no! You bought her MORE fruity mint swirl!"

" Curse those puppy dog eyes." shouted Dez, he had begun to sweat profusely under the pressure of Trish's glare. In some weird way he found her anger quite attractive, unless it was directed onto him. Quickly he blocked his ears with his hands as Trish began her rant.

" We all agreed that we would not give in to her Dez and what do you go and do? You give into her!"

" Lalalalalalala."

" If we keep supplying her with this damned ice cream she will not move off the couch!"

" Lalalalalalala."

" You are a weak, feeble but cute sorry excuse of a RED HEAD!" Trish snapped.

" Sorry what was that?" he asked as he unblocked his ears.

" Your weak."

" Not that."

" Your feeble."

"Nope not that."

" Your a sorry excuse of a red head?"

" No not that either." he smirked. Trish knew he would make her say it. She couldn't take it back now that she had already confessed. She could not believe she had called him cute, she was hoping that no one had noticed but Dez certainly had. Ally needed to get over Jared or Trish would end up losing more sleep than she already had and then what would she be doing? She had already called Dez cute, what next? She would probably end up cleaning up after herself or worse she would be cooking! Instantly she shuddered at the thought.

" AND I-I-I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOUUUUU!" Ally had begun singing again.

" What is going on?" Austin moaned from the door. " Do you know what time it is!"

" Do you know what it is like to wear a shirt!?" Trish quipped as soon as she saw Austin's bare chest.

" Haha very funny." he replied sarcastically.

" Would everyone just please give me some space." Ally sobbed into yet another tissue before scooping out more ice cream.

" Stop feeling sorry for yourself Ally." Austin said softly before sitting down next to her on the couch. " It's time to move on now. I bet Jared already has, your stronger than this Alls."

" No I'm not Austin, I'm not ready."

" Yes you are, I know you are. You've listened to Whitney Houston on repeat for five days, how much more can you possibly listen to her?" he questioned as she laughed lightly.

" Come on, you need to get up and get dressed. Plus today is the last day of the wager so if your still moping around by the end of today then you owe me 10 bucks."

" Damn it! I forgot about that. Can't you just let it slide?"

" If it means listening to more Whitney Houston at this time of the morning then no."

" Fine, I'll get dressed." she sighed before disappearing into the bathroom.

" That's all it took? A wager? I've been trying to get her to move on for days and all you have to do is bring money into it?" Trish stated.

" Yep, now if you will all excuse me I have some much needed sleep to catch up on." he smirked before walking off.

" So Trish do you have anything you need to say to me?" Dez questioned once they were alone.

" In your dreams Dez." she snorted before walking towards her room.

" I'll never give up on you Trish de la Rosa! One day you'll be wishing you were mine!" he shouted just as she slammed her door shut.

* * *

Ally sat upon her bed scrawling endlessly into her small brown book. All her emotions tumbling and unfurling on to the page before her. She looked over her work with pride and began strumming the chords to the song she had written.

I _got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_

_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Louder, louder than a lion_

_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar_

" What's this?" Austin questioned as he bounced onto the bed before snatching the leather bound book from her grasp.

" Don't touch my book." she snapped before grabbing it back.

" Did you just write that?"

" Maybe, what's it to you anyways?"

" It was really good." he stated sincerely as she blushed slightly. A warm feeling emanated from the pit of her stomach.

" Um, thanks." she replied awkwardly as he slipped off the bed putting distance between them. There was always a sort of distance between them which only ever got closed up when they were fighting.

" I think you should come to the open mic night at the melody diner and perform it!"

" No, no way!"

" Oh come on Alls, it was really good and besides it will take your mind of Jared." he said as she winced at the mention of he who shall not be named. She had had it up to here with people telling her to get over Jared. She furrowed her brow and scrunched her hands into small fists.

" You know what, I don't care if I owe you 10 bucks I need my fruity mint swirl." she snapped, she could practically taste the fruity ice cream melting upon her tongue.

" Ally!" Austin shouted breaking her out of her reverie.

" Austin!"

" Why is it so hard for you to just do one song." he pouted as she rolled her eyes at his attempts to convince her.

" Because..."

" Because what?"

" I have stage fright okay!"

" You what!?"

" I have stage fright! Is it really that big a deal?"

" You, Ally Dawson the know it all who does everything has stage fright?"

" That was a jerky comment! Go and put money in the jar."

" What?"

" You heard me!"

" Fine." he sighed before moving towards the small glass jam jar with the words 'Jerk Jar' written upon them. Every time Austin made a Jerky comment he had to put money in the jar. He slipped the five dollar note and his credit cards into the jar.

" That's a bit excessive don't you think?"

" What? I'm practically guaranteed to make another rude comment and these jeans are tight so I'm not going back into them again to get out more money."

" So you just put the whole lot in just because you need to wear extremely tight jeans."

" Yes."

" Of course girls really love dating guys who have skinnier legs than them."

" That was rude. Your turn to contribute to the jar."

" Fine." she sighed before producing one dollar.

" I still think you should do this performance. That song was great Alls. Really, really great and I'll be there with you. You won't be on stage on your own."

" You'd really come up and perform with me." she asked sceptically.

" Yes."

" Okay fine I'll do your stupid performance. What do you get out of it anyway?"

" Everytime I get a new act to perform at the diner I get extra money on my pay check."

" Thought so." she replied dryly before disappearing into her room. He always had this way of irritating her beyond the point of despair but secretly she enjoyed it. Secretly she enjoyed knowing that they had this weird way of communicating that Austin didn't have with anyone else. Only her.

* * *

The diner was busy with waiters moving to and fro from the bright yellow tables filled with customers.

" Ally?" Austin called out again but there was no sign of her.

" I can not believe I am about to do this." he shook his head before pushing his way into the girls bathroom. The things that he did for this girl that he always argued with he thought.

" Ally?"

" Austin what are you doing in here?" her voice sounded from one of the stalls.

" A peeping Tom there's a peeping Tom!" An old woman cried as she raced towards Austin. Her face was pale against her curly white hair, she moved surprisingly fast for her age.

" What are you doing in the girls bathroom you perv!" she yelled before whacking him continuously with her large yellow bag.

" Ally, seriously can you get out here!"

" I can't do it Austin. I feel sick, I think I'm going to throw up."

" Ally I'm going to be right up there with you. I'll catch you if you fall, I'll pick you up if your down. You'll be fine."

" No I won't be." she sobbed as another old lady had begun whacking Austin too. Her red cardigan billowing with each strike she took. Where in the hell had she come from?

" A peeping Tom! A peeping Tom!" They yelled hysterically.

" Ow, would you please get out here Ally! I'm beginning to bruise." he replied as the first old lady whacked him in the stomach, winding him. " Ally!" he choked before doubling over.

" Peeping Tom, he is a peeping Tom!" The old lady shouted as the second began opening her purse and rummaging around.

" Oh please no, don't, don't! Ally!" he shouted again as the woman pulled out a bottle of pepper spray.

" Austin? What is going on?" she questioned as she burst out of the stall. " Oh my gosh, what have they done to you?"

" Peeping Tom!" they yelled.

" No please not again." he cried as they whacked him across the head.

" It's okay, it's okay he was just coming to find me. Please let him go." Ally squatted down next to him and attempted to help him up.

" Disgusting creature." the first woman grumbled before toddling back into the diner. The second woman followed closely behind.

" Ewwwwww, what?" Austin questioned as he felt something warm and runny on his face. " Did that woman just spit on me?" he gasped as Ally reached for a tissue.

" Here let me help you get that off." she dabbed at his face as he lay doubled up on the ground groaning.

" I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

" Nah, don't worry about it." he grimaced before resting his head on her shoulder.

" Why is it such a big deal for you to perform this song?"

" Because... It's about Jared and I don't want to put myself out there just yet, I don't want everyone to know what I'm feeling and thinking and that's what this song is. All my emotions." she let out a large breath of air before catching Austin's deep brown eyes. "What are you smiling at?" she questioned.

" I'm smiling to mask the pain." he choked as she laughed lightly.

" Come on, let's get out of here before those old ladies come back. I think I'm ready to perform."

" Really?" he smiled genuinely.

" Well I can't not perform now that you've been beaten up and spat on just to get me on that stage." she laughed before dragging him into the diner. She gripped his hand tightly knowing that he would be there for her, she truly was able to trust Austin, to count on him.

" Hey everyone, I'm Austin Moon and this is my friend Ally Dawson. She is going to sing a song that she wrote for you guys." Austin spoke into the mic. " Are you ready?" he mouthed silently to the brunette standing next to him.

" Ready as I'll ever be." she whispered. She took one last glance at Austin giving herself all the courage she needed to open her mouth and sing the song.

_I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath_

_Scared to rock the boat and make a mess_

_So I sat quietly, agreed politely_

_I guess that I forgot I had a choice_

_I let you push me past the breaking point_

_I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything_

_You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)_

_Already brushing off the dust_

_You hear my voice, you hear that sound_

_Like thunder gonna shake the ground_

_You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)_

_Get ready cause I've had enough_

_I see it all, I see it now_

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_

_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Louder, louder than a lion_

_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar_

_Now I'm floating like a butterfly_

_Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes_

_I went from zero, to my own hero_

_You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)_

_Already brushing off the dust_

_You hear my voice, you hear that sound_

_Like thunder gonna shake the ground_

_You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)_

_Get ready 'cause I've had enough_

_I see it all, I see it now_

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_

_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Louder, louder than a lion_

_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You'll hear me roar_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar..._

_Ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar_

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_

_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Louder, louder than a lion_

_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You'll hear me roar_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar..._

She finished to loud applause echoing through the whole diner.

" You did great Alls." Austin smiled before kissing her softly on the forehead. Damn it! Why did he do that? That was too forward wasn't it? But he just couldn't help it. Damn it, what was this girl doing to him? He took one look at her large eyes and knew that he had screwed up, quickly she turned away from his gaze and thanked the crowd.

" Austin are you okay?" she asked quietly as he continued his inner rant. Her cheeks had begun to turn red.

" Yep, I'm fine. You?" he asked as casually as possible.

" Fine." she said slowly before hopping off the stage. " You just seem a little off."

" No, seriously I'm fine."

" Okay, are you ready to go home."

" Yeah." he smiled. " I think you deserve some fruity mint swirl." he said as a sparkle caught her eyes.

" Yes! I'll meet you in the car." she grinned before doing her Ally D happy dance.

* * *

Trish De La Rosa was usually as tolerant as possible when it came to the the red head with whom she shared the apartment with but sometimes her patience wore very, very thin. Her gaze shifted from the tv screen to Dez who was sitting on the couch and he was STILL staring at her.

" Okay Dez quit staring."

" I'm not staring."

" Yes you are."

" No I'm not." he replied indignantly.

" What's the matter with you. That's the third time I've caught you staring." she huffed before flicking off the tv.

" Hey I was watching that!"

" No you weren't you were watching ME and I want to know what's gotten into you."

" Okay fine." he sighed as eyed the fiery Latina in front of him. His throat ran dry as he thought over the words he was about to say in his head. I really like you. Just say it Dez. Just say it.

"Like really you I!" he rushed. " I mean that came out wrong!"

" Dez what are you trying to say?" Trish asked softly as their gazes caught one and others. Neither one of them could look away.

" I- I - well ever since we spent time together at chip 'o' cheese I've been thinking about you a lot." he whispered as she blushed profusely.

" I - I've been thinking a lot about you too Dez." she stuttered awkwardly, she hated confessing her feelings to people it as it always meant that she could get hurt. She was taking a chance with Dez. Dez the red head who always managed to get under her skin. Dez the red head who always made her feel special. Dez who had never given up on trying to win her heart.

" You do?" his eyes lit up.

" I do, but if you tell anyone then your dead." she replied.

" I know." he said simply, he couldn't help but grin from ear to ear.

" Please stop grinning like that. It's seriously creeping me -" Before she even had time to finish Dez was pressing his firm lips against hers. She could feel the heat of his breath against her face as she allowed him to kiss her, a warm sensation crept along her skin and for the first time in a long while Trish De la Rosa felt complete. As soon as they heard the key twisting in the front door they jumped away from each other knocking the couch cushions onto the floor.

" Guess what guys!" Ally shouted as she came bounding into the room. " I performed at the melody diner tonight and not to toot my own horn or anything but I killed it!" she jumped excitedly before doing her Ally D happy dance for the fifth time that evening.

" That's great Alls, I'm so proud of you." Trish congratulated before stealing a glance at Dez. He was doing that creepy grinning thing all over again. Oh brother.

" What's up with you two?" Austin questioned, he could literally see the tension emanating off Trish and Dez.

" What are you talking about?" Trish asked awkwardly. " Wow I'm beat, I need my sleep. Night guys." she said quickly before racing off towards her room.

" Yeah, I'm beat too. I'm off to bed." Dez said before faking a yawn.

" Coz that wasn't weird at all." Austin replied as Ally flopped onto the couch. " I meant what I said Alls, you were amazing tonight." he said before walking towards his room.

" Austin wait!" she shouted before bounding up to him.

" Thank you." she whispered before wrapping her arms around him. " Thank you for everything." she muffled into his shirt.

" No problem Alls." he replied softly before tightly hugging the petite girl wrapped in his arms.

**Hey guys thanks for reading, I'm sorry for a not very active chapter but it was mostly a filler chapter so that we can get to the main plot. A few exes are coming back and what not so keep reading and please, please review because they are what keep me writing. I'll be doing shout out's next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dallas had been a part of each of the flat mates lives for as long as they could all remember until he moved away. Finally he wished to return home to his friends. This homecoming party would be one that no one could forget. Seriously. No matter how much they wanted to

* * *

" To the left to the left!" Trish yelled at Austin and Dez as they attempted to pin the happy birthday banner to the wall.

" Why are we even doing this? My arms are hurting now!" Austin whined as Trish gave him a pointed look.

" It's Dallas' homecoming party Austin." she stated, hands on her hips and eyebrows raised higher than any normal person would be able to get them.

" Yeah but the banner says Happy Birthday on it!"

" It's the best we could get." she threw her hands up in the air dramatically and left the two to figure it out for themselves.

" Hey Trish how is the banner looking?" Ally sung excitedly.

" Please stop singing everything it's getting on my nerves."

" Okay, okay just let me see." she replied before turning towards the two boys who were now just pushing the banner back and forth between them. " It says Happy Birthday on it!" she yelled. " What? Why? How? TRISH!"

" What, it's the best I could do with so little notice."

" I told you about this 6 weeks ago!"

" Yeah but you only reminded me yesterday morning." she quipped before tucking into the snack bowl. She really was not in the mood for one of Ally's ocd this party has to be perfect moments.

" Hands off the snacks, those are for Dallas!" Ally reprimanded before snatching them out of her hands.

" Allllllllly!" she sighed.

" Triiiiiiish." Ally mocked back. " Come and help me finish decorating the roof top garden."

" Fine."

The two took the rickety steps up to the roof top garden, it wasn't much of a garden but more like a really big balcony with a few dead potted plants and a cat that never seemed to leave.

" Hey look it's mister whiskers." Ally cooed at the white cat which was currently peeing on the dead plants. It's beady yellow eyes flicked back and forth as it hissed at the pair of them.

" You named the demon cat!?"

" It's not a demon cat, it's just misunderstood."

" Shouldn't we give it some privacy whilst it you know, does its business?" Trish whispered.

" It's a cat. I'm sure it will get over it."

" So what do we do first?"

" We set up all the presents and food."

" Got it." Trish replied before taking a seat on one of the deck chairs.

" What are you doing?"

" Taking a quick break before we get started." Trish nodded before bringing out a nail file. Sometimes Trish was a real pain in the ass but Ally loved her anyways.

* * *

Two hours later and Ally was already in hysterics as she flopped onto the couch.

" Ally, get a hold of yourself!" Austin shook her as she tried unsuccessfully to calm down.

" It's such a wreck Austin! The cat peed on all the presents we got for Dallas!"

" What?"

" I said the cat _PEED_ on all the presents we got Dallas!"

" Who does that damn cat even belong to?"

" I don't know!"

" I'm sure we can salvage some of the presents." he suggested trying to stifle his laughter. Man Dallas was going to have the time of his life now that he was back amidst all the chaos. Austin took a quick glance at Ally and knew she was hyperventilating again. " Ally it's just a party and it's just Dallas. Calm down."

" But we haven't seen him in ages and I wanted to really show him how much we missed him and how much we care."

" It's the thought that counts." he replied before before popping open the champagne.

" Your already drinking!"

" Well Trish ate all the snacks so yes I'm already drinking."

" She what?" Ally screeched before hunting around the kitchen for her own champagne glass. " You know what? Pour me some too! Then maybe I'll actually be able to get through this event." she raised her glass as Austin cracked up in hysterics.

" Fine. Here's to getting drunk!" he toasted as Ally smiled for the first time that whole morning. She sipped the sweet liquid, it burned as it slid down her throat. Slowly she slid the pan of pizza into the oven. As a distinct ring of the door bell broke her out of her thoughts. Quickly she moved towards the door, pulling it open in order to reveal none other than Cassidy Claybourne.

" Cassidy!" she squealed excitedly before bringing in the beautiful blonde for a hug. " I'm so glad you made it!"

" Me too." she smiled excitedly until she caught a certain pair of brown eyes from across the room. Her heart leapt into her mouth as she took in the tussled blonde hair and the grimace painted across Austin Moon's face.

" How rude of me! Cassidy this Austin, Austin this is Cassidy." Ally introduced them, if only she knew the story behind the both of them. The smile that she was adorning would have melted right off of her face. Tension hung in the air like thick clouds of fog.

" Actually we've met." Austin choked as he examined Cassidy, she looked the same with her clear blue eyes and shiny, soft hair. His heart was pounding. It was a whole year since they had last seen each other, Cassidy's last words still ringing around his head. _It's over Austin_ she had whispered before disappearing out of the Italian restaurant they had visited on their anniversary.

" Austin is in fact the ex boyfriend I told you about from last summer." Cassidy told Ally as he grimaced at the word ex.

" Your her ex and she's your! But! No! What?" Ally sputtered before topping up her champagne glass. " This can not be happening! Not today! Not after all the disasters that have already happened!" she yelled before flopping onto the couch yet again and emptying the contents of her glass down her throat. She narrowed her eyes at the both of them, the hostility was visible to her now. Austin gave her a sheepish smile in return, he knew that he would get the Ally inquisition later tonight. She would want to know everything. That's when he made the small pact with himself that he was _soooooooo_ getting drunk tonight.

" It's nice to see you again Cassidy. Would you like some champagne?" Austin ground out through gritted teeth. He would at least try and be civil to the woman who ripped his heart out for Ally's sake.

" Sure." she smiled awkwardly before joining Ally on the couch. Austin poured the champagne not once breaking eye contact with his ex. In truth he had never really gotten over her, she was always the one for him. Always. Now he just pretended like love was not something that the Austin Moon did, he just threw himself into endless hook ups and no strings attached relationships. It was just what he did to mask the pain. The door bell chimed once more signalling Dallas' arrival. Trish came ambling down from the roof and Dez came bounding excitedly into the room as Ally opened the door.

" Dallas!" she cried before throwing herself into his arms. " Your back!"

" I sure am." he laughed at the excitable brunette. " Hey, you guys even put up a banner! I didn't know it was my birthday." he joked as Ally gave him a dead pan look before hunting for her champagne glass.

" Dez, Austin!" he shouted as they fist bumped. " Trish." he smiled, still terrified as ever of the feisty Latina. " And who is this?" he asked as he gazed at the girl standing across the room.

" This is Cassidy! You remember don't you?" Ally nudged him.

" Woah, Cass you look so different."

" Is that a good thing or a bad thing." she laughed.

" A good thing. A really good thing." he nodded in approval as Austin let out a hiss under his breath. Ally gave him a questioning look as he finished the remains of the champagne off in one gulp.

" Can we open the presents now." Dez asked excitedly. He always loved playing in the wrapping paper.

" Yeah about that." Ally trailed off.

" You guys really didn't need to get me anything."

" I'm glad you say that because..."

" But if you really did then I would love to open them as soon as possible." he smiled enthusiastically.

" Of course you do." she sighed before taking him up to the roof with Dez in tow. Mister whiskers sat in the middle of the garden glaring at everyone.

" The demon cat is still alive?" Dallas asked incredulously. " I was hoping it would have died by now."

" Dallas!" Ally reprimanded before slapping him on the shoulder.

" What? That cat is a psychopath."

" Your not a psychopath are you Mr whiskers." Ally talked in a baby voice to the obscenely fat animal.

" Please don't get too close. That thing is dangerous." Dallas said as suddenly the cat hissed viscously before jumping at Dez.

" AHHHHHHHH! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" he screamed as the cat attached itself to his leg.

" What the heck is going on?" Trish yelled over Dez's shouting.

" The cat's attacking Dez." Dallas replied before attempting to pry the cat away. Trish rolled her eyes dramatically before rushing to Ally's side.

" Ally you need to get downstairs right away."

" What's wrong?"

" It's Austin and Cassidy." she replied as Ally raced down the stairs. The two were standing in the middle of the living room hurling insults at one and other.

" I never meant to hurt you Austin!" Cassidy shouted.

" Well you sure did a damn good job at it! I thought we'd be together forever Cass. Didn't you?"

" Of course I thought so, but I never really knew that you actually loved me until I received a spew of drunk messages on my answer machine after we broke up."

" Never knew that I loved you!? I spent everyday thinking about you!"

" Really, coz it sure as hell didn't seem like that to me!"

" Guys please can we stop fighting." Ally said but her words went unheard.

" You know what Cass, you are sooo not worth my tears." Austin slurred as Ally's eyes widened. How much had he drunk in the last 10 minutes.

" You are sooo not worth mine! I loved you."

" I loved you too and I still do!" Austin yelled as everyone fell into hushed silence. Cassidy looked as if she were about to cry as they stared at each other from either end of the room. Her heart shattered as tears began to well in her eyes. Quickly she exited the room and entered the bathroom, the unmistakable sound of the lock turning in the door resounded throughout the whole room.

" Austin are you okay?" Ally whispered.

" Sure, I'mmmmmm greeeat." he slurred sarcastically before pushing past Ally and disappearing into his room.

" Can you smell smoke?" Trish asked. The only one who was not affected by the argument which had unfolded moments earlier.

" No, no, no, not the pizza!" Ally yelled as the ear splitting smoke alarm broke out. Oh joy, this party was turning out great.

* * *

Everyone gather at the dinner table in silence after Ally finally managed to get Cassidy out of the bathroom on the grounds that she desperately had to pee. She was seriously considering using the dead plants as a toilet much like Mr Whiskers just as soon as it had become dark outside and they had hit the 9:00 pm mark. Trish and Dez were not speaking to each other either, it had been like this ever since Ally performed at the melody diner and she still didn't understand why. Every time she brought up the subject Trish would yell some choice words at her in Spanish. The only other person at the table was Dallas and he was in pain after Mr Whiskers mauled his arm up on the roof.

" I'm really sorry about the pizza guys." Ally said as everyone stared at the unappetising burnt slabs in front of them. The parchment paper from the pan was still stuck to the bases of each slice.

" No worries Ally, I'm sure it tastes better than it looks." Dallas replied in an attempt to cheer her up. Silence ensued at the table as people prodded the lumpy mess on their plates. It looked more like clumps of charcoal than pizza and the strong smell of smoke was still lingering in the air.

" So how did you like your presents Dallas?" Cassidy asked as Austin stared coldly at her.

" Yeah, they were really cool once I rinsed the pee off some of them." he smiled as Cassidy laughed.

" Excuuuuuse me!" Austin slurred and burped at the same time. Cassidy rolled her eyes dramatically as everyone remained silent.

" Do you have a problem Cass?" he asked sweetly.

" Not at all." she smiled falsely. The tension in the air thickened, no one had even attempted to take a mouthful. Tears threatened to prick Ally's eyes as she gazed at her friends sitting around the table. Trish and Dez weren't even looking at each other, Austin and Cassidy were still facing off and Dallas' party was totally ruined. She glanced at Trish across the table who was looking at her avidly, she could always sense when something was wrong with her best friend.

" Hey, how about we leave the food for now and go and enjoy some fireworks out on the roof?" Trish suggested in an attempt to make the best of the situation.

" Yeah! Fireworks!" Dez shouted. He got excited about everything.

" Fireworks sound cool." Dallas smiled as a wave of relief washed over Ally's body. The evening was still salvageable. Everyone gather out on the roof, the temperature had dropped dramatically so the gang had resorted to huddling together in order to keep warm. The crisp cold air nipped at their fingertips and toes as Dallas lighted the first firework.

" Yay!" Dez cheered excitedly, Ally hadn't missed the fond smile that had played across Trish's face as she glanced at him. What was going on with those two? A heavy weight pressed down against Ally's shoulder as Austin leaned on her. He was probably too drunk to stand on his own.

" Are you okay?" she whispered to him as the firework began to fizzle, ready to take off into the air.

" As okay as I can be." he smiled lightly as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He felt guilty that he had ruined the whole party for Ally just because he had let Cassidy get to him. "Your shivering." he whispered in her ear.

" I know, it's bloody freeing out here." she replied as he wrapped his jacket around her shoulders and grabbed her hand in his.

" Is this firework ever going to go off?" Dez pouted.

" How long have we been standing here?" Cassidy interjected.

" About five minutes."

" Maybe I should go and check it?" Dallas asked.

" Don't! What if is goes off in your face." Ally replied, ever the worrier.

" Hey look it's Demon cat!" Austin said as the white cat came lumbering out hissing at Dallas the whole time.

" It's getting awfully close to the firework." Cassidy said.

" Hey, Mr Whiskers! Move back!" Ally yelled.

" You named the demon cat?" Austin asked incredulously as the cat moved even closer to the firework.

" For the second time! His name is Mr Whiskers!"

" Aren't cats meant to be afraid of fireworks?" Trish asked.

" Demon cat is not afraid of anything." Dez replied. Instantly a piercing meow emanated from the crazed animal as the firework launched with a hiss into the air along with a very startled cat before exploding with a loud bang. The ruby red sparks rained down against the black velvet sky as the cat landed with a thud on top of the barbecue.

" The firework killed the cat!" Dallas yelled, a large bundle of white fur lay on the other side of the roof from it's stringy, mangled tail."

" Quick someone cover Ally's eyes before she starts crying!" Cassidy shouted.

" Too late." Austin remarked as he felt Ally's bury her head into his chest.

" And the demon cat is no more!" Dallas yelled before fist bumping Dez.

" That was totally awesome!" Trish yelled. " I want to do it again!"

Austin took one look at Ally buried against his shirt and knew that she was staining it with tears. Oh boy.

" I think we should probably call it a night." he suggested.

" Ya think?" Cassidy remarked as she stood staring in shock at the remains of the cat as Austin dragged Ally in doors. He was still light headed and could barely see the steps down into the apartment in the dark. After Dallas and Cassidy had left the rest of the evening Ally spent in deep thought about the cat. She had washed and changed into her red heart patterned pyjamas before settling into bed. Austin could still be heard throwing up the contents of his stomach into the toilet just next door due to his alcohol mishap whilst Trish and Dez played hockey with the dead cats body. No matter how disgusted she was by the idea of it all she was just happy that they were talking or doing something together again. Her thoughts kept wondering back to Austin, he had taken Cassidy's appearance pretty hard to say the least. Quickly she slipped out of her warm bed sheets and followed the sound of Austin's alcohol induced vomiting.

" Hey mister." she said as she entered the bathroom. Austin threw up yet again.

" Hey Alls." he sighed. "An eventful evening huh?"

" You bet. I wouldn't have expected anything less seeing as I live in an apartment with you lot." she joked as he smiled softly. He heaved into the toilet bowl as she rubbed his back gently. " Are you still upset over Cassidy?" she asked thoughtfully, her eyebrows knitted together at the thought. He nodded quietly.

" I really screwed up Alls." he whispered as she rubbed his back again. " I screw up everything!" he slammed the toilet seat harshly with his fist.

" Hey, hey, calm down. We worked hard to fundraise the money for this toilet seat. I don't think I can deal without it, Dez always ends up falling into the toilet without it somehow.

" Sorry." he choked.

" Is it true?"

" What?"

" What you said earlier. Do you still love her?" she questioned quietly as he shrugged.

" I don't know, I was shocked. I didn't think I'd ever have to see her again yet here we both are." he sighed before flushing the toilet and moving towards the sink in order to brush his teeth.

" That was chaotic to say the least."

" Yeah about that, I'm really sorry I wrecked the evening and that the cat di-"

" Don't even say it. I'm in no mood to talk about the Mr Whiskers' death." she cut him off.

" I'm still really sorry about ruining the party though." he apologised quietly. " I shouldn't have let Cassidy being here get to me."

"I think you still have feelings for her though, you wouldn't have reacted that way if you didn't. I'm just not exactly sure what those feelings are."

" No, me neither."

" You'll figure it out Austin. You always do."

" Thanks Alls." he smiled as she hugged him. He buried his head into her soft brown hair taking in the sweet scent of apples. " You always know just the right thing to say." he whispered quietly as he smiled fondly to himself.

**So that's the end if the chapter! More story lines to come involving Cassidy if course and Dallas now that he's back. Sorry for the lack of Auslly this chapter but I promise I'll make up for it later! Few reviews last chapter but I still love you guys! If everyone who has followed the story or enjoys it could at least review once this chapter I would be sooooo happy!**

**Shout outs to the following people:**

**A Thousand Midnights - Your my first reviewer! Thank you sooo much, I'm glad you like the olds lady bit coz that's one of my favourite bits too.**

**Leo-jasper-I love-vampires- Thank you! I'm really glad that you enjoy the story sooo much. I appreciate both your review and thank you. I did in fact have a good Friday.**

**Love shipper- I'm so glad that you like the story! And yes writing is always a good way to get out emotions. Thank you for your reviewing TWICE you don't know how much it means to me.**

**Ashlee- I'm glad you love the story, I hope this chapter meets your expectations and thank you for reviewing :D**

**Pancakelover2245- Thank you for reviewing! I really hope I updated quickly enough for you and that this chapter met your expectations. **


	4. Chapter 4

Austin and Ally manage to get in and out of scrapes all the time. Throw in an ex however and you might not be getting out of this one.

* * *

" Ally wake up!" Austin's voice sounded from the doorway as she groaned.

" What is wrong with you it's6:00am!" she yelled before tossing a pillow at the smirking blonde. " What are you smirking about?"

" Your hair is a mess." he stated before ducking as another pillow was launched in the air.

" I've just woken up!"

" Well you should have woken up earlier! You promised you would attend this class at the gym with me so that I could get a free membership."

"Fine, I'm up! I don't understand why they have to have classes this early in the morning but if it will make you happy-"

" Very happy!"

" Then I will do it."

" Thank you." he grinned before disappearing from sight. Ally could never understand why everyone in the apartment chose her to drag out and do weird stuff for them. Just last month she had to accompany Trish to a restaurant on her blind date because she was scared that her date would end up being some kind of a psychopath mass murderer from the Internet. Ally rolled her eyes at the thought before slipping out of bed and stumbling into the cold shower. Dez was watching spongebob on the couch with Austin and Trish was finishing up a bowl of cereal when Ally was finally ready to leave for the class.

" What has been taking you so long?" Austin questioned as Ally came into the room.

" I wasn't that long. Give me a break, I'm so tired." she replied as Austin opened the door and pushed her into the hallway. " What, I don't even get breakfast now?" she huffed.

" Were late!" he snapped before slamming the door shut. Dez instantly flicked the tv off and turned to face Trish.

" I was watching that." she stated simply whilst avoiding eye contact.

" No you weren't, you hate spongebob."

" No I don't."

" Yes you do, you've been avoiding me Trish."

" No I haven't, I've just been busy lately, that's all."

" We haven't talked about you know what yet."

" What?"

" You know."

" What?"

" You know."

" Just spit it out Dez!" she yelled. He looked around the room suspiciously as if someone were to be eavesdropping.

" Our kiss." he whispered loudly as she shot him daggers.

" There is nothing to talk about.

" You said you liked me Trish and now you won't even look at me. What is going on?"

" I've been thinking about it a lot Dez and I, I, it was a mistake." she choked as his face fell, she could practically hear his heart breaking. " I'm sorry Dez." she whispered before hurriedly leaving the room. The red head sat frozen on the couch in tense silence as the words of the beautiful Latina rung around his head. _'It was a mistake.' _

* * *

" Austin, if this car stop starts one more time I am going to throw up!" Ally snapped as Austin's rusty car bounced around a corner and rolled into the parking lot outside the gym.

" If you throw up I am going to make you walk home." he said before pulling up into a parking space. " I know this car may be old but in my opinion it drives perfectly well."

" Yeah in your opinion." she remarked under her breath before wrestling with the handle on the car door.

" What's the matter now?"

" The door won't open."

" Oh yeah it's broken. You'll have to climb out from my side." he smiled sheepishly as she gave him a deathly glare.

" Good thing I didn't wear a skirt then." she quipped before crawling over to Austin's side of the car, bumping her head on the rear view mirror on her way.

" So what class are we taking?" she asked as they entered the building.

" I don't know, weights, dance maybe zumba."

" You don't even know what class we are taking?"

" No I don't, because you went on a cleaning high and decided to throw the pamphlet into the bin." He gave her a pointed look as she frowned.

" Then you shouldn't have left it lying around!" Ally sighed as he rolled his eyes. She stood in the entrance as Austin talked to the secretary at the front desk. All the people around her looked so athletic and in shape and here she was puffing for air after walking from the parking lot to the building. Austin came bounding up to her with a form in his hands and two name tags.

" Okay as soon as we attend the class in room 5 we need to get this signed off for a free membership for us to share."

" Yeah, because I'm really going to come back here again." Ally replied sarcastically as Austin chuckled lightly. " Seriously though you couldn't have just come and taken the class on your own?"

" No, I don't know why but there is a requirement for two people to attend."

" Fine, let's just get this over and done with so I can go home and prepare a lesson plan for my music class at Bay View middle school tomorrow."

" Let's go." he gestured as they moved towards room 5. An instructor was standing at the front of the room as couples participated in exercises on mats upon the floor.

" Oh look another couple!" The perky instructor commented as Austin found them a mat to sit on. Ally plopped onto the mat with a huff as the instructor spoke.

" Okay so if all the women can breathe in and out deeply as I am doing. The men can hold their hand for support. We want to be absolutely ready for the big day now don't we!" The instructor chimed happily as all the women began breathing deeply.

" Why are we breathing deeply?" Ally questioned as Austin took her hand in his.

" Maybe it's like a warm up before we exercise." he suggested as he noticed a Chinese women on the mat opposite them staring at Ally's stomach.

" So when are you due? You don't look very far on." The woman asked Ally curiously as Austin grabbed a cup of water from the water machine at the back.

" What do you mean?" she replied hesitantly.

" You know, when is the baby due?"

" Excuse me." Ally's eyebrows shot up in surprise. " Did you just imply that I am pregnant!?" The sudden outburst startled several woman surrounding them.

" I'm sorry, I, I, just, well why else would you be at a birthing class?" the woman stuttered.

" A birthing class? A birthing class!? THIS IS A BIRTHING CLASS!" she yelled as the instructor gave them a stern look. Austin came sauntering over with his water and sat back upon the mat. Slap. Ally whacked him upside the head as he grimaced.

" Ally what the hell was that for?" he questioned before rubbing the back of his head and taking a sip of water.

" Trust me, it will be a lot worse on the big day." A man opposite them commented as his wife gave him a stern look. " I've been through this twice already and boy can the women get violent when the time arrives. There is a lot of screaming too."

" Excuse me?" Austin questioned in confusion.

" Did you realise that this was a birthing class! As in a class for expecting women and their husbands to prepare for birth!" Ally hissed as he spat his water across the mat in surprise.

" Is there a problem at the back?" the instructor snapped as Ally shook her head in stunned silence. She could not believe that Austin Moon was dumb enough to drag them both unsuspectingly into a birthing class. Looking around the room she noticed the protruding bumps many women were adorning. Soon she was broken out of her reverie when the instructor spoke again.

"These following exercises will help make it easier for you to deal with the pain. Here we even have some pictures and diagrams!"

" Ally is that a picture of what I think it is? I think I'm going to faint!" Austin squeezed her hand tightly as a slide show of pictures of women giving birth appeared on the screen at the front.

" Austin calm down." she whispered in his ear.

" So much blood, there is sooooo much blood." he gagged before turning red.

" Just breathe in and out, in and out." Ally spoke calmly as the instructor at the front raised her eyebrows before squinting at her name tag.

" Miss Dawson I do believe it is the women who are meant to be participating in the breathing exercises unless Mr Moon here is going to be the one giving birth."

" Uhhhh we are just having a few technical difficulties back here." she replied as Austin gagged again.

" I'm going to be sick!" he whispered just as the slide show ended.

" How about we make a break for the door." Ally suggested.

" Okay, go, go, go, go!" Austin yelled as they both jumped up from their mats.

" And now we are going to act out the stages of the birth!" The instructor chimed merrily. " Miss Dawson, Mr Moon, seeing as you are both so very eager and already up on your feet how about you come down to the front and demonstrate to the class the stages of the birth."

" Excuse me?" Ally choked incoherently before turning a bright shade of red.

" Don't be shy, come on up to the front." She replied. Moments later Austin was being handed a plastic baby and Ally was sat on the floor with her legs sprawled as if she were about to pop a baby out. The couples sat giving their undivided attention to the duo up at the front.

" I can not believe we are about to do this." Ally ground out through gritted teeth.

" Neither can I."

" When we get out of here you are so dead!" she said as a bubble of laughter escaped Austin's lips.

" You have to admit that this is pretty funny." he laughed again as Ally smiled.

" Okay, are you both ready?" the instructor asked as Austin gazed at Ally.

" Well are we?" he asked her.

" Let's do this thing Moon!" She smiled. Austin instantly began saying encouraging words and telling Ally to push all the while trying to suppress his laughter as the brunette feigned straining noises. Ally snorted several times including the moment when Austin yelled I can see the head and for the big finish produced the plastic doll that was handed to him earlier. All the couples clapped as Ally was handed the baby and that was the end of that. Both of them made a silent pack to never attend another class at the gym again so long as they lived. They pushed their way past couples and towards the door just as soon as the class was signalled as being over.

" Ally, Ally Dawson!" A woman with light blonde hair scraped into a bun came bounding over. Instantly Ally recognised her as a parent of one of her students at Bay View middle school.

" Oh my gosh." Ally gasped slowly. " This can not be happening!"

" What, what's wrong?" Austin questioned.

" That women is the mother of one of my students and she just watched me act out a fake birth." Ally said as Austin laughed hysterically. " It is not funny!" she slapped his arm as the woman neared.

" Ally Dawson it is you! I recognised you from the parent teacher conference. You teach my daughter don't you!"

" Yes that's me."

" That was such an amazing performance up there! I didn't even know you were pregnant."

" Neither did I" she muttered under her breath.

" When is the baby due?"

" February." she replied.

" May." Austin chimed in at the same time as Ally shot him daggers.

" What I meant to say was May." she corrected as the woman smiled in confusion.

" Okay well it was nice talking to you Ally." she said before toddling off. As soon as she was gone Austin burst out into hysterics yet again.

" That was just great that was! That was Mrs Banks! The whole school faculty and all the parents are going to think that I'm pregnant! Word spreads like wildfire when she is involved." Ally sighed exasperatedly.

" Come on Alls cheer up, I'll buy you fruity mint swirl on the way home."

" You better because this chick is-" she was cut short by the figure standing in front of her.

" Ally are you okay?" Austin followed her gaze. " What the hell?" in front of them stood Jared and a beautiful red headed girl. They were holding hands and laughing. That is until Jared caught sight of a feisty Brunette ready to kick his royal jewels to the curb.

" You have got to be kidding me! I can not catch a break today." Ally hissed under her breath.

" Ally!" Jared yelped as he caught her glare.

" Jared!" she smiled falsely. " And who is this?"

" Um, this is my girlfriend Penelope." he stuttered as Penelope shook Ally's hand.

" Well you know my boyfriend Austin don't you?" she replied as Austin's heart stopped. Did she just refer to him as her boyfriend?

" Austin's your boyfriend now?" Jared questioned in confusion as Ally caught Austin's gaze, practically begging him to play along.

" Yep, we've been dating for a while now haven't we sweetheart." Austin choked out as Ally suppressed a laugh. She had never heard Austin Moon call anyone sweetheart before, he always referred to his hookups as babe.

" That's great. I'm so glad that we could all put past events behind us and move on." Jared replied. " I seriously thought you would still be holed up in your room eating fruity mint swirl or something." he joked as Ally's eyes glazed. Austin gazed at her tentatively trying to gauge her reaction. She looked as if she were about to cry. Great. Instantly he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to his side. She thanked him silently as she blinked away the tears which were pricking her eyes.

" Actually Ally moved on so fast it was like nothing had ever happened." Austin lied through his teeth. " Isn't that right Alls?" he questioned as she just about managed a nod. A look of hurt crossed Jared's face as he looked at the two of them together. The way that she fit into his arms so perfectly and seemed to communicate with him without the need for words, just by her looks and actions. He straightened up and kissed Penelope deeply on the lips as Ally cringed. Now he was just pissing her off.

" That's just great. Well seeing as I'm so happy with Penelope and your so happy with Austin why don't we have a go at a double date?" He challenged Ally, if she was really over him she wouldn't hesitate to rub it in his face. He needed to know whether she was truly gone from him. Gone for good. If she was, he wasn't quite sure how he would handle it even though he was with Penelope.

" That's a great idea! When and where?" Ally replied boldly. Oh hell, where had that come from? If only the ground could open up and swallow her whole. Austin tensed immediately, he could not believe that she was actually going to make them fake being a couple on a date with Jared.

" Ally maybe that's not such a good-" Austin started.

" Great, how about that fancy thai restaurant on Main Street next Saturday." Jared cut in.

" Perfect! See you then!" Ally replied without a second thought. What was wrong with her today? She internally face palmed before sneaking a glance at Austin. His eyebrows were raised at her, she could only smile sheepishly in response. It wasn't like they could turn back now.

" Good, well it was nice bumping into you." Jared replied hastily before dragging Penelope away. Austin dropped his arm from Ally's side.

" What the hell was that!?"

" That was me panicking at seeing Jared again!"

" We are soooo dead."

" You think?"

" I can not believe we have a double date with Jared and Penelope! Jared and Penelope!"

" I'm sorry, I know I owe you so badly right now." Ally sighed as Austin rolled his eyes.

" Don't worry about it, let's just do the date and be done."

" Thank you." she smiled in response. " If it's any consolation you were a really good fake boyfriend just then." she laughed as he grinned.

" Well I try."

" Good because your going to need to pull it out of the bag next Saturday! Your going to have to go on an Ally Dawson crash course if your going to fool Jared into thinking we are dating." she replied as he groaned.

" Ally Dawson! The things you make me do!" he replied as they walked out of the gym. They had managed to attend a birthing class, act out the stages of a birth in front of a whole class AND book a double date with Ally's ex and his new girlfriend. All in a days work.

**Thank you for all the reviews! I love reading every single one of them and they inspire me to write more! So if you want to find out what happens in this crazy double date that is in store for the duo and what happens to Trish and Dez then please review and I will update soon. Shout outs to everyone next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Austin and Ally can never catch a break. When one ex is back in town you can find yourself in a tricky situation but when two exes decide to show up then you know that your in for some trouble.

* * *

Ally slipped on her red heels and twirled in front of the mirror. The red silky fabric of her dress fanned out beneath her as Trish clapped.

" So what do you think?" Ally asked.

" You look beautiful." The Latina replied.

" So you think that this is a good enough dress?"

" Absolutely. Jared will be kicking himself for letting you go." Trish laughed as Austin knocked on the door.

" Is my fake date ready?" he shouted.

" Come on in." Trish replied before slipping out the door and leaving the two of them in peace. Austin's breath caught in his throat as soon as he saw Ally standing in the middle of the room.

" You look amazing." he smiled genuinely as she grinned.

" Thanks."

" So can we get this thing over and done with so that I can stop with all this Ally Dawson trivia?"

" Yes, let's do this thing!" she replied whilst linking arms with Austin. He looked better than ever in his crisp suit. For once he wasn't walking around shirtless or wearing low hanging jeans.

" Good luck guys." Dez said as he gave Ally a long hug.

" Hey Dez your wearing your cheese pants. What happened?" she asked as he pulled away from her arms.

" It's not a big deal."

" No, it is a big deal. If something has happened I want to know, I want to make sure that your okay."

" Really Ally I don't want to talk about it."

" Well we don't want to leave you on your own." Austin said as looked at the depressed red head. His best friend was anything but himself lately but between all the Ally trivia and work at the melody diner he hadn't had a chance to talk to him about it yet.

" I'll be fine."

" Yeah and you'll at least have Trish here with you." Ally tried to console him but he didn't reply and went back to moping in his room. The duo left the apartment and prepared for the impending doom which was most likely to happen at this double date.

" Okay so childhood pet's?" Ally tested Austin as he started the engine to his rusty car.

" A pet cockatiel named Owen."

" Good, favourite food?"

" Pickles."

" Ummmm, special skills?"

" Definitely not dancing."

" Hey!" she replied before whacking him on the arm. " I'm not that bad."

" Ally we are not even arguing about this. You are terrible at dancing and apparently you are just as bad at writing. What kind of directions are these? I'm surprised that we haven't ended up in some random place like Chinatown."

" I was in a rush when I was writing them out! I'll have you know that I attended Calligraphy camp! A fact which you would know if you had learnt your facts properly."

" I don't know why you even bothered attending calligraphy camp because it certainly did not improve your handwriting."

" Well I don't see why you couldn't just use a navigation system!"

" The hobo that occasionally camps out in my car stole it."

" You have a hobo that camps out in your car!?"

" Yes because that's what happens when there are no more parking spaces in the apartment building!" he snapped as they pulled up outside the thai restaurant.

" Austin it's 20 dollars for valet parking." Ally said as the valet parking sign came into view.

" 20 dollars?"

" Just keep driving and don't make contact with the valet."

" Got it." he said, stepping on the accelerate pedal just as the valet came to the window of the car. 5 minutes later and they had parked up on the other side of the block.

" Have you fixed the car door yet?" Ally questioned as she pulled the rusty door handle.

" Nope. Your going to have to get out on my side again."

" Fine, close your eyes because I'm wearing a dress." she replied before removing her heels and hitching up the red silky fabric. It took her a whole two minutes to finally exit the car before they walked down the block. The tangy scent of the Thai food washed over them as they neared the restaurant doors. Austin glanced at the overly anxious brunette glued to his side, his gaze softened as he saw her endlessly wringing her hands. He placed his warm hand over her petite one.

" Ally calm down it will be okay."

" But what if something goes terribly wrong! I shouldn't have gotten us into this." she hyperventilated.

" Come on, what can go wrong? We're team Auslly we can make it through anything."

" Auslly?"

" It's our names combined." he said as she smiled. " Come on, we can do this together."

" Okay." she sighed heavily before grabbing his hand tightly in her's and striding into the restaurant with as much confidence as possible. To heck with Jared, he had no reason to judge her or make her feel small. Instantly she spotted Jared sitting with Penelope at a table near the front. They were holding hands and smiling, she wanted to throw up or run out of the restaurant screaming but Austin had a tight hold on her almost as if he could tell what she was thinking about attempting.

" Austin, Ally!" Jared smiled happily as they took their seats at the table.

" Jared, Penelope." Ally smiled falsely.

" I hope you don't mind but we already ordered the food, you were so late we actually thought you weren't going to show." Penelope said as several dishes ladled with Thai food arrived at the table.

" We just parked further away that's all." she replied before taking a sip from her glass of water. Her throat was unnaturally dry due to her fraying nerves. Austin however was just happy to be eating something other than beans on toast which happened to be served for dinner practically every day at the apartment. He ladled heaps of the Pad Thai and Thai green chicken onto his plate. He reached for the serving spoon of the shredded chicken just as Penelope did. He examined her small hand, her slender ring finger was embellished with none other than a white gold engagement ring.

" Your engaged!?" he nearly yelled. Ally spat her water out oh so gracefully into Jared's bowl of Tom Yum soup.

" _What?_" she choked as Penelope placed her hand tactfully back under the table.

" We had not really meant for you to find out this way." Jared said hesitantly before examining his now spoiled soup.

"Really, because it's quite difficult not to find out this way when your fiancée is waving her ring around as if it is the queens royal jewel of England!" she snapped as Austin gave her a pointed look.

" Ally, calm down." he whispered as everyone awkwardly stared at their food. No one quite knew what to say to appease the situation.

" So Austin, how did you and Ally become an item?" Penelope piped up several minutes later.

" Well, I guess it just happened. I had always liked Ally and one day when I had finally plucked up the courage I asked her out." he started as Ally smiled.

" Yes and I had always liked Austin so when he asked me to go out with him I didn't hesitate to say yes."

" So I took her out on our first date."

" And we've been together ever since." Ally finished as she gazed into Austin's eyes just as they had rehearsed. She looked into his deep brown orbs that normally glowed with excitement yet this time he was displaying a hooded gaze. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the brunette in the beautiful red dress. She looked different. She was beautiful. She was perfect.

" Austin?" Ally questioned, snapping him out of his train of thoughts. He reprimanded himself for zoning out and turned away from Ally and back to the dinner table.

" Austin!" A shrill voice sounded from none other than Cassidy Claybourne. She was standing over their table with a hand on her hip and a scowl written all over her face.

" Your on a date with Ally!?" She half shrieked, half yelled. Oh hell, here comes the impending doom.

" What are you doing here?" Austin stuttered.

" I came with two of my friends. Why didn't you two tell me you were dating?"

" Were not dating!" Austin panicked as he saw the hurt flash across her face.

" _What?_" Jared questioned. " So you two _aren't_ a couple?!"

" No, we are." Austin replied as Ally internally face palmed.

" So you two are dating?" Cassidy questioned with her eyebrows raised.

" I wouldn't exactly call it dating." Austin floundered.

" Then what exactly would you call it?" Jared questioned.

" Well we're, we're-"

" Austin, just spit it out. I don't understand what's going on! I thought you said you still had feelings for me?" Cassidy said as she searched Austin's eyes for an answer.

" So that's what this is about! Your upset that I'm moving on. I do have feelings for you, I've always had feelings for you but clearly you don't have feelings for me. I told you how I felt and you locked yourself in a bathroom for half the evening." he snapped. Cassidy was taken aback by his harsh words, she could feel her fiery resolve deteriorating quickly.

" So your with Ally but you have feelings for another girl?" Jared spat as Austin turned red.

" If I recall, when you were with Ally you were hooking up with other girls." Austin shot back as Jared turned red and Ally looked closed to tears.

" I have feelings for you too Austin! At least I can confess them to you whilst still being sober." Cassidy cut back into the conversation.

" What the hell is that supposed to mean! I don't have to be drunk to tell you how I really feel about you!"

" Really? Then why is it that every time you do, you are drunk out of your mind!"

" That is not true, I made my feelings for you very clear! I even wrote songs for you."

" You know what! It doesn't matter anyway because you are with Ally now!" Cassidy choked before walking towards the door.

" He isn't with me Cassidy!" Ally shot up from her chair and shouted across the restaurant. " He is in love with you!" she yelled. Those few words stopped the blonde dead in her tracks. Now this was really turning into a show, the restaurant fell into hushed silence as all eyes were upon their table.

" If he is so in love with me then why is he on a date with you?" she questioned, hurt tainting her voice.

" He isn't my date, he is my fake date." Ally replied awkwardly.

" What the hell Ally?" Jared shot her a pointed look. " Your not really dating Austin?"

" No, when you came striding into the gym with Penelope on your hip I was jealous okay!"

" What?" he gasped.

" Who the hell is Penelope?" Cassidy questioned in confusion.

" Jared's fiancée." Ally sighed, she could feel a bad headache coming on.

" He is getting engaged!" Cassidy practically shouted.

" Yes, he is getting engaged! Now if everyone will excuse me, I need some fresh air." Ally said quietly before disappearing out of the restaurant. The cold air soothed her frayed nerves as she watched the cars roll past the restaurant. The sky was pitch black with a few stars breaking through the clouds.

" Ally?" Austin's voice sounded behind her.

" Yeah."

" Are you okay?"

" No, not really. Are you okay?"

" No, not at all."

" Join the club then."

" Are you upset that Jared is getting engaged?"

" Yes, I guess I just wasn't expecting it. I have to move on fully at some point don't I?"

" Yes, you can do it Ally. Jared isn't worth your tears, he isn't even worth the dirt on the soles of your shoes."

" I know." She replied quietly as the breeze picked up, blowing her hair into her face. " What about you?"

" What about me?"

" What are you going to do about Cassidy?"

" I don't know." he shook his head as Ally rested her head on his shoulder. " I feel like me and you are both always taking two steps forward and one step back." he sighed.

" Yeah and then things blow up in our face like it did tonight."

" I think that's just our bad luck."

" Our really,really bad luck." Ally laughed before hugging Austin. " Even though this whole things was a sham, thanks for trying to pull it off for me."

" No problem Dorkson." Austin chuckled before hugging the petite girl back.

" Hey! I thought we had moved on for the Dorkson nick name." Ally protested as they began walking back to Austin's old rusty car bringing the disastrous evening to a close.

**This chapter is dedicated to yeahtotallynorm's friend as specially requested for your birthday.**

**Thank you for reading. I really was not expecting to upload a chapter tonight but due to a special request from yeahtotallynorm whose friend enjoys the fanfic and wanted a special update for her birthday I just about managed to get a chapter out. I know I said that shout outs would be this chapter but I'm going to have to delay it till next chapter. I'm really sorry. Please, please, review and tell me what you thought about the disastrous double date. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Ally hurry up already!" Trish yelled from the kitchen in her cave woman costume. The gang were heading to the melody diners Halloween party for some fun.

" What do you think?" Ally asked as she came out of her room wearing a white bed sheet. Austin instantly face palmed as he took in her attire.

" You look like a Kkk member!" He dead panned.

" I do not! I'm a ghost!" she huffed as Austin dragged her back into her room in search of another costume. Dez came skipping happily out of his room in a sailors costume and plonked himself on the couch.

" What are you smiling about?" Trish asked as she sat down next to him. She hadn't seen him smile for a long time, not since she told him that their kiss was a mistake.

" I'm going with Mindy to the Halloween party tonight." he grinned as Trish's heart dropped. He had to move on at some point and date other people but she didn't expect it to hurt this much when he did. Trish liked him a lot even though she would never admit it to anyone, she just couldn't come to face the fact that he really cared about her. And like everything in her life, anyone she got too attached to had the power to hurt her when they finally walked away. With Trish they always did. So she tried to cut her emotional ties with him no matter how much it hurt, she should have never let things get as far as they did. They kissed and whether Trish De La Rosa like it or not she was attached to Dez, more than she liked to admit.

" Why are you going with Mindy!?"

" Why do you care? Are you jealous?" he smirked as she raised an irritated eyebrow in response.

" No, I just didn't know that you liked her."

" Well, you didn't want me so I had no reason to say no to her." he replied giving her a pointed look. If he was trying to make her jealous it was working.

" Dez it's not -"

" You don't need to say anymore. I agree with you. It was a mistake." he cut her off before disappearing into his room. The bedroom door slammed shut with a mighty thud along with Trish De La Rosa's heart.

* * *

Ally slumped down upon her bed with a depressing sigh as Austin raided her cupboard.

" It's no use Austin. I don't even feel like going to this stupid party."

" Well your going whether you like it or not. I know what this is about."

" What? Please enlighten me."

" This is about you being all depressed after Jared got engaged."

" It is not." she argued futilely as Austin sat down next to her.

" Yes it is Ally. I think it's time for you to get back on the horse."

" You want me to date?" she asked incredulously.

" It's the only way that you will ever move on. There are so many great guys out there who are way better than Jared the jerk."

" I don't know if this is a good idea."

" It's a great idea. I'll help you find someone at the party."

" Really?"

" Really, but only if we find you a good costume to wear. How about this?" he asked as he picked up a costume he had thrown on the floor moments before.

" My Galexis Nova costume?"

" It's better than what you had on before, you looked as if you were about to join a kkk parade." he said as she rolled her eyes.

" Fine." she replied before snatching the costume from his grasp and leaving for the bathroom. He picked his away over the piles of clothes and entered the kitchen. He was more than proud of the gladiator costume he was wearing, catching himself in the hallway mirror he struck a fierce pose.

" Trish?" he questioned as he saw the Latina with red rimmed eyes huddled on the couch.

" Austin." she jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. Hurriedly she slipped off the sofa and fumbled with her costume. Keeping herself busy and pretending everything was fine.

" Are you okay?"

" Yeah, I'm fine." she lied. " Is Ally ready?" she changed the subject as Austin furrowed his brows.

" She is just getting ready. Are you sure your okay?"

" Really I am fine." she said trying to convince him as much as she was trying to convince herself.

" But you look as if you've been crying. Are you sure your-"

" For heavens sake! Austin I'm fine!" she snapped before hurrying towards her room as Austin reprimanded himself for being so untactful. Moments later they were all huddled in the apartment buildings small, slow elevator before cramming into Austin's broken down car. Much of the ride to the diner was silent. Unspoken tension hung between Trish and Dez and Ally was silently in her own world dreaming up pick up lines. It had been a very long time since she had ever had to use one. The car came to a juddering halt.

" Ally you-" Austin started.

" Yeah, yeah I know the drill. I have to climb out from your side." she sighed as the blonde grinned sheepishly. She bumped her head on the roof of the the car causing her bright pink wig to go askew as she shuffled out from Austin's side. The Melody diner was filled with bright lights and endless Halloween decorations. Dez disappeared off with Mindy and Trish got lost in the crowd on the dance floor.

" Okay Alls it's really simple. All you have to do is pick a guy that you like and then go and talk to them." Austin advised as the brunette twisted and untwisted her hands in apprehension.

" I don't think I can do it."

" Of course you can." Austin smiled. " Don't look now but that guy over there is already checking you out."

" Where?" she gasped before craning her neck for a better view.

" I said don't look now." he rolled his eyes at the Brunette.

" Your right, he is checking me out." she smiled as a tall blonde in an army costume made his way towards them. " He is coming this way! What shall I do!?"

" What ever you do, do not act like that! Your totally panicking, calm down."

" I can't help it. It's been a long time since I've been on the dating scene." she said as Austin gave her a pointed look.

" All the more reason for you to go for it."

" Hey, do you want to dance?" The blonde asked as Ally squeaked incoherently. Austin gave her a sharp nudge before disappearing into the crowd and giving Ally some space.

" Sure." she finally managed to get out.

" Cool." the blonde smiled before dragging her to the far corner of the room at the very edge of the dance floor.

" Why are we going to the back of the room?"

" Just so there is more space for us to properly dance." he replied easily before pulling her uncomfortably close. He had a firm grip on her wrist and began twirling her around the dance floor before placing his hands upon her hip. Alarm bells began to ring in her head as his hands began to wander. What in the world was be doing?

" Stop!" she yelped before pushing his hands sharply away.

" Stop acting like your better than the rest of us. Come on, don't be a spoil sport." he laughed as he pulled her in for a rough kiss. His beer breath was stagnant as he pushed his lips heavily upon her.

" She said stop!" Austin's voice cut in sharply as he pushed the guy roughly way. Instantly the guy retaliated with a punch to the face. Austin's lip began pouring blood as his face contorted in anger. " Don't you ever touch Ally again!" he yelled before whacking the guy right in the stomach, winding him as he sunk to the floor. Instantly he pulled Ally into his arms.

" Are you okay?" he whispered breathlessly into her ear.

" I I think so." she stuttered in shock as Austin took them both to the nearest booth. " Your bleeding!" she exclaimed before searching for a tissue and dabbing at Austin's bruised face. He cringed in pain as she mopped up the blood.

" It's nothing."

" This is all my fault." she sobbed incoherently.

" No it isn't. Here replied fiercely, he was not going to let her blame herself for this mess. "That guy was an ass." he said as she shook her head.

" Why does this always happen!? I always attract the ass holes and the jerks." she sobbed again as Austin hugged her tightly. " Just for once I'd like to find someone who is interested in me for me." she shook slightly.

" For now your just going to have to deal with me." he said as she smiled. " You'll always have me."

" Thank you." she sighed, wiping away her tears as Austin attempted to drag her towards the dance floor for some real fun.

" No Austin. I came here to get back on the horse and that's exactly what I'm going to do." Ally said determinedly.

" Seriously?" He asked incredulously as she nodded.

" Don't talk me out of it because if you do then I will never be able to start dating again." she said as Austin nodded in surprise. " Now if you'll excuse me, there is a guy in a Charles Lindberg costume I would really like to talk to." she slid out of the booth and began talking to the guy she had her eye on.

" Hey there sailor!" she smiled awkwardly as Austin face palmed at her inability to use pick up lines appropriately.

" Um, I'm a pilot." The guy said as Ally cringed. Stupid. Stupid she reprimanded herself. " I'm Ethan." He smiled as Ally grinned.

" Ally." she replied. Austin could hear the most dorkiest conversation about Charles Lindberg coming over from the duo but it didn't stop a smile spreading across his face. That's my girl he smiled as he heard another awkward comment coming from her. He had never been prouder.

* * *

Trish sunk down on a barstool, finally giving her feet a rest after the non stop dancing. Mindy jumped up on the seat next to her and began sipping what seemed to be some kind of cocktail concoction.

" Where is Dez?" She asked tiredly.

" At the hospital."

" What!?" Trish practically yelled. " Why?"

" It seems like he wasn't able to handle all of this." Mindy slurred as she pointed at herself.

" What did you do to him?" Trish gasped before grabbing her purse.

" I was just trying to have some fun." Mindy laughed at Trish's mortified stare. Instantly she jumped off the bar stool and hunted down Austin, she needed to borrow his car.

Half an hour later and she was running down the hospital hallway and turning into the room the nurse instructed her to.

" Dez?" she gasped as she saw the red head in bandages.

" Oh no, what are you doing here?" he sighed. " I don't want you to see me like this. I think my bum is hanging out of this stupid hospital gown." he grimaced as Trish laughed with relief that he was okay.

" What did Mindy do to you?"

" She got drunk and fell on me so now I have a broken arm."

" Oh my gosh." she replied.

" Look, what are you even doing here Trish?" Dez asked as she looked down. She was probably the last person he wanted to see right now. All her feelings had become a jumbled mess. It was now or never.

" I like you Dez. I like you a lot and I am sorry that I pushed you away but I just didn't want to get hurt."

" You like me?" he smiled. " You really like me?"

" Yes, I really do. I'm so sorry Dez. I'm so, so sorry for pushing you away. It's just hard for me to say what I feel and-"

" Come closer." he cut her off.

" Why, is your arm hurting? Should I call a nurse?" she rushed to his side. Slowly he brushed his lips against her's. Butterflies emanated from the pit of her stomach and for the second time Trish De La Rosa found herself kissing Dez Worthy, it was perfect.

Thank you for reading guys. So I hope you guys enjoyed the Trez and the Auslly. I'm building up for some really epic Auslly soon so you all just need to hang in there because there is a big twist coming up soon. But for now if you guys could pleaseeeeeeee review and tell me what you thought then I will try and update soon for you all. Also if any of you have any ideas what the twist will be please review and tell me what you think.

Shout outs for all you amazing reviewers:

Brennan1299r5 - Thank you soooo much for reviewing, I am glad that you love the story so much. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

XxxMeAndMyStoriesxxX - I'm glad you enjoyed the Demon cat story line so much. Hopefully you will enjoy the next chapter, it will definitely have a lot of comedy involving a special thanksgiving dinner.

A Thousand Midnights - Thank you for always reviewing! I'm really glad that you enjoy my stories and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Daddysgirl11- Thank you for reading and reviewing! I have not watched National Lampoons Christmas Vacation but I will definitely try and watch it this Christmas. I'm so glad you and your mum enjoyed the gym scene! Thank you for reviewing three times!

1DR5- Thank you so much for reviewing. I hope the Auslly hasn't been too slow for you but like I said there will most definitely be a twist coming soon.

Loveshipper- Thank you for reviewing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Ashlee- I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter and find Austin and Ally's relationship cute. Thank you for reviewing three times!

Mango- Thank you for reviewing. I will most definitely try and update regularly for you.

Thejhamham- I'm really glad you are enjoying the story so far. Thank you for reviewing!

Yeahtotallynorm- I'm really happy that your friend and you enjoyed the chapter so much. I'm really glad that you liked it and thank you for reviewing twice!

Chadsonville- I'm glad you found the chapter so humorous! Thank you so much for reviewing!

Somethingtowritefor- Jared the jerk! I hope you liked the reference I made to it in this chapter! Thank you so much for reviewing!

Cookie hamster- Thank you so much for reviewing! And your right, that date most definitely did not go as planned.

Rawrishish- Thank you for reviewing! I'm so glad you find Austin and Ally's relationship adorable. There will be some kick but Auslly soon so hang in there.

Sakuraspark- I know that some of my other stories are unfinished but I will finish the, I promise. I will definitely finish this story too so don't worry. Thank you sooo much for reviewing twice! I really hope all your Trez feels we're satisfied with this chapter.

Midnight- Thank you for reviewing! I'm so happy that you found the chapter funny!

And to all my lovely guest reviewers! Thank you so much.


End file.
